chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Tie Ta
|saint_rank = Early Infinite Prime}}Tie Ta is Jian Chen's best friend since they were acquainted in the Kargath Academy. Tie Ta was blessed with a terrifying strength and a powerful mortal body, which made him a mighty participant in the Freshmen Competition. Then, he grew more bigger and burlier after every breakthrough in his cultivation. Until he reached Saint Ruler did his identity became known as that of a war god, a mighty champion of the Bai Clan. Appearance & Personality Even as a teen, he had a burly body and was usually taller than most of his peers. Growing older, he became bigger and taller until he had reached a height of 9 feet. He had an aura of someone that came from the countryside From his life at his small village, he was like a country bumpkin whenever he went to large cities contrast to his status as a supreme expert of the continent. After returning to the Wasteland Continent, he had become ruler-like and had grown to become truly a Spiritual God of his people Plot Kargath Academy (Chapters 14-52+) Tie Ta became acquainted with Jian Chen during the Freshmen Competition, where they both reached the finals. However, in the end, he lost against the extremely agile and experienced Jian Chen. After the showdown, however, Tie Ta was admitted as a personal disciple by Headmaster Khafir. When Tie Ta met Jian Chen again, he had already recognized him as his brother, and from then onwards shared hardships with him. Tie Ta teamed up with Jian Chen in the Wilderness Survival event for 3 days, and finally achieved the top rewards after acquiring the largest amounts of Class 1 and 2 Monster Cores. Teaming up (Chapters 534-539) Two years later, he met Jian Chen again, who had returned to the Gesun Kingdom together with Ming Dong. After running to a remote place, he shared his sorrow regarding his golden blood, after which he was reassured by them that he should be fine. Then, he decided to test his strength. Shockingly, a simple punch as a Great Saint Master was able to shake Ming Dong, who was a peak Earth Saint Master. Tie Ta was infatuated with a girl named Qiu Yue from his hometown. However, he joined Jian Chen's party and promised Qiu Yue to marry her when he came back. Mysteries of War (Chapters 943-944) In the frenzy of the Battle of Flame City, Tie Ta broke through Saint Ruler and awakened its Warring God bloodlines. Suddenly, Tian Jian appeared in the scene and found out the identity of Tie Ta from his Golden blood and Mysteries of War. As the War God, he was bound to be chased down by the Ten Protector Clans, who dreaded and hated the War God after after Aergyns killed his way into the Tian Yuan Continent in ancient times. Therefore, Tie Ta was immediately led to Mercenary City by him before the Protector Clans arrived. In the safety of the Mercenary City Temple, Tie Ta cultivated for a long time. Ancient Inheritance (Chapters 1098-1108) Finally, Jian Chen was brought outside by Jian Chen. In that time, he was led to Dragon Island, where Jian Chen suspected a drop of Aergyns blood was used in a killing formation. Indeed it was, and Tie Ta accepted the inheritance of Aergyns by that single drop of Blood Essence. At this time, the Hundred Races noted that the War God had appeared again, but they weren't able to find out where. Still, they decided to seek and obtain the missing Beast Furs to unseal Aergyns' body. For that purpose, they attacked some of Protector Clans as well as Mercenary City. References Category:Flame Mercenaries' Member Category:God Clan Member Category:Hundred Races Category:Jian Chen's Close Friend Category:Kargath Academy Character Category:Legatee Category:Male Human Category:Project Allies Category:Project Beyond the Saints' World Category:Project Character Category:Project Human Race Category:Project Saints' World Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent Category:Articles with canonical artwork